otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bishop's Checkmate
Cockpit Crammed with equipment, the cockpit is nevertheless designed to seat more than six human-sized occupants in addition to its crew. Two grav-couches form an aisle between them, each upholstered in a dull black. At the aisles head are two gyroscopic chairs, before each a console. A wide viewscreen occupies the fore wall, projecting an image of the space before the ship there for the occupants and crew alike. The area is well-lit, comfortably warm to most species. The central console, obviously the pilot's, has obviously been modified from its factory specifications, scopes and buttons jutting out from it at irregular angles adding to its complexity. Just to its port is a weapons console, almost running into the pilot's, likely itself a post-production addition to the ship, its metal silverish rather than black. The scopes and buttons of this console glow a dull green, adding an unearthly cast to whatever gunner hunches over them. Contents: Navigation Console Jaxx says, "Are you prepared for this, love?" N'Sha-El settles herself in a seat quietly, strapping herself in. "Yeh. I am. I've got to be." She glances over with a faint smile that has something of the predator in it. "As per discussed, head into that bar first. He can bring his goons, so can I." Jaxx says, "I'm flattered. I qualify as a goon?" N'Sha-El wrinkles her nose. "You are NOT a goon," she says decidedly. Jaxx says, "I didn't think so, but I wasn't going to argue." After an otherwise uneventful and silent period of time, the Fool's Pride docks in Alhira Space Port, Demaria. Jaxx says, "We are here." N'Sha-El draws a breath and unstraps herself from the seat slowly. "Yeh. We're here." She stands, exhaling sharply. Jaxx stands, adjusting the front of his jumpsuit. N'Sha-El reaches for Jaxx's hand. "Plan A, proceed. If you see that damn fool Bish, try not to shoot him before I do." She smiles up at him, her face a calm, smooth mask. Jaxx chuckles softly, accepting the hand. N'Sha-El draws yet another deep breath and tucks what looks like a cred pad into her utility belt. "Poker games, and such damn rubbish. Let's go." She moves towards the doorway. Jaxx follows, stride casual. After a walk which takes Jaxx and Sha out of the space port, into Malderny Street and into a few more twists and turns, they both enter a hidden entrance in the Buttons and Stings Clothier which takes them into: Sewer Access Brackish effluent, its stench thick and oppressive, gurgles past in the underground channel that feeds Alhira's sewage into the treatment facility outside town. The sloped tunnel walls end at ledges that are about three feet wide. Electronic lamps glow, lighting the way to a rough concrete bridge over the channel to a rowdy sounding tavern. A set of slick rock steps lead up to the clothiers shop's secret trapdoor. An iron door facing the bridge and tavern has a swinging shingle sign dangling above it, advertising a weapons shop. N'Sha-El pauses a while. Then, giving the surroundings a quick once-over, she nods once. "Go in first love. I'll follow in a bit." Jaxx nods. He unzips one of the larger pockets of his jumpsuit, then steps into the tavern. Jaxx heads into Twisted Yarn Tavern . Jaxx has left. N'Sha-El draws a deep breath, adjusting the slim strap of the portable computer around her once more. "Kip...Gods, Kip...I'm so sorry...." she whispers for a moment, then fixes her eyes on the tavern and counts to 20. Twisted Yarn Tavern Cackling laughter and bawdy songs assail you upon entering this intimate underground establishment, which is dimly illuminated with primitive torches that burn scented oil to fend off the odors drifting in from the sewer tunnel. The tavern has no furniture to speak of. Instead, dozens of cushions are scattered around the floor. A low shelf encircles the room, loaded with bottles of liquid refreshments. Contents: Seer Jaxx Citizen Teel Pridemaster Dawnfur CEO Bishop Jaxx walks casually towards Bishop's table, hands shoved into two of the larger pockets of his jumpsuit. He sits, as directed. Bishop sits at a corner table, in the shadows of the tavern, with his back to the wall. "Ah, Miss Sha, yes? So good to see you again. Sit, won't you?" Dawnfur arches an eyebrow, noticing N'Sha-El's arrival, then continues to relate another story, in Demarian, to the cats around the table with him. Jaxx says, "It's most excellent to see you again, Graeber. I trust that you are well?" A waitress brings a snifter of brandy to the woman in black in the corner. The woman simply nods to the waitress in a snooty sort of way. Bishop almost lets the name slide past him without reacting...almost. He blinks, and seems to flinch uncomfortably. After a long pause, he regains himself and says, "Excuse me?" N'Sha-El pushes past a rather large and stocky Demarian with jet black fur and gives Bishop a smile that just drips sweetness and light. She moves in the direction of his table. "Yes, it is /so/ good to see you again, Mr. Brenhault." She puts her finger to her lips, feigning shock. "Oh dear, I mean, Mr. Bishop..." She slips a chair out, sits down and crosses her legs gracefully. Bishop sits a bit straighter, his eyes narrowing. "The name is Garvin. Bishop Garvin. Where's the money?" Dawnfur continues with his story, his hands motioning in the air to explain something... N'Sha-El tsk-tsks lightly. "I believe I'd said that I'd like to see my boy before you saw the color of my money, Mr. Bren...I mean Mr. Bishop." She folds her arms, her sienna-brown eyes fixed on the gaunt Ungstiri's face with maddening calm. Dawnfur pauses to take a drink, and while doing so, turns, trying to take in all of the room and it's occupants, then continues. With interest, the Ungstiri man returns the calm, icy stare. "I'm not an idiot, Miss. The boy stays where he is until I get my money." Teel warms the brandy snifter with her hand, gazing around the room with an air of condescension. Dawnfur's ears prick up slightly. Jaxx folds his hands before him on the table. "Of course, you can understand our position. We have no guarantee that the boy is alive. Most importantly, we have no guarantee that you will return him, even if it is provided. Your reputation has preceded you, Graeber. One of the Demarians in the corner table seems to urge Dawnfur to continue his story, pulling his attention away from the rest of the room. Upon hearing that bedeviled name again, Bishop snaps his head around toward Jaxx, his eyes flashing angrily. "I don't know what you think you know, Mr. Jaxx, but I assure you - press much further and it'll get you killed." Jaxx says, "Oh, surely it won't come to that. We're both reasonable men." Dawnfur's breath seems to catch. His tail swishes violently. N'Sha-El laughs softly. "Tut tut tut, Mr. Bren...Bishop, and you such close comrades with dear old Mr. Bill Counsell and Javier Hastings of ill-repute." She lays one hand on the table languidly with feline grace. "I'm surprised at such violence. But then...yes, your reputation unfortunately has preceded you with ahh...rather rapid strides." The Ungstiri man's left eye seems to twitch slightly. He keeps his hand in the pocket of his jacket, but seems to shuffle around a bit, getting a better grip on something. "I think I've heard about enough. Do you want your boy back alive?" Dawnfur seems to pantomime a sort of rotund person, speaking in an almost falsetto. The other Demarians burst out laughing again. Jaxx leans back in his chair. "Of course we do." Teel lightly sips her brandy, her eyes resting momentarily on the storytelling Demarians, then moving on. Dawnfur turns towards the bar, dropping an empty mug somewhere along the way. Leaning forward, resting one hand flat on the table, he draws a gun from his jacket pocket and aims it across the table at Jaxx. "Then let's deal." The soft whir of an energy weapon powering buzzes in the shadows. Dawnfur reaches the bar and purrs something in Demarian, then pauses, listening for something.... N'Sha-El's eyes lid with what might be taken for seductiveness in any other circumstances. She drops her hand to her utility belt lightly and brings out what appears to be a small black chip of sorts, holding it just far enough out of reach of grabbing hands. "Yes Brenhault. Let's deal." Jaxx narrows his eyes at the gun, brows arching. "Most unnecessary, I assure you." Bishop shrugs, keeping the barrel of the pistol leveled at Jaxx's chest. "Make sure it's unnecessary." One of the Demarians at the table stands up, rather unsteadily, and swaggers to the center of the bar. His voice, terribly off-key, begins 'singing' a strange melody. Jaxx chuckles softly, shrugging. Bishop narrows his eyes, studying Sha for a long moment. "If you know about Hastings and Counsell, I have to wonder what else you know. And if you know what I think you might...then your kid may be the least of your worries." Dawnfur, waiting at the bar for the bartenders attention, looks sideways at Teel, smiling....then past her at the three strangers he can barely make out in the shadows. N'Sha-El blows away a puff of fur that's been slowly drifting in her direction. In the dim light her face looks almost satanic, with her thin cheeks and bright eyes that gleam so strangely. "Or they might be the start of your worries, Graeber," she murmurs languidly. The other Demarian, shouting more than singing, lifts his voice to join the first. Teel aristocratically raises an eyebrow as the Demarians begin caterwauling. Bishop squints in the shadows, and the ghostly light that is here plays off the scar that mars his face. "Just how much have you put together?" Dawnfur follows Teel's gaze to the Demarians, shakes his head and rolls his eyes. N'Sha-El smiles lightly, lifting a shoulder with exaggerated calm. "As much as I could," she returns, tossing her braid with a quietly arrogant motion. Dawnfur motions Teel closer, as if to whisper to her. "They were fired today." Leaning back in his chair, tucking the gun back into his pocket, Bishop begins laughing. "So you're just grasping for straws." Dawnfur sips from the drink just set in front of him, trying to peer at the three in the corner without being too obvious. LeBeau arrives from Sewer Access . LeBeau has arrived. N'Sha-El merely glances over to Jaxx and leans back in her chair, placing one arm over the back of it. "Oh, I wouldn't quite say that..." she murmurs with a strange little smile. Dawnfur catches the bartender's arm as he reaches for a tip, and says something to him in Demarian. Teel does not look pleased to be spoken to at this point. The other eyebrow goes up, and she turns away. Jaxx smiles with an almost obscene broadness, enough teeth revealed to dismiss whatever illusion of humanity normally accompanies the Timonae. "Don't concern yourself overly, Bishop. I'm quite sure this will all work out in the long run. So, the boy is safe? Bishop is distracted for a moment by the arrival of the Vanguard officer - is there a hint of recognition in his glance? - but then he shrugs and looks at Jaxx, grimly. "The boy is alive and well." The two Demarians, both in the center of the bar now, nearly howling their song together drunkenly, begin pushing tables and chairs out of their way, with little concern for who may be seated in them. The bartender places two mugs in front of Dawnfur, then drops a small tablet into each. LeBeau notices the gathered group of people he knows and makes his way over to them Dawnfur's face lights up at the sight of LeBeau. He nods towards him in recognition. N'Sha-El flips the little black chip in her hand carelessly. She flicks a glance over to the door, a little disturbing smile curving the corners of her lips as she notes the new humanoid arrival. "Alive and well. That's a good thing." Bishop seems to wriggle a hand around in his coat pocket as the Vanguard officer approaches. Taking the two mugs, Dawnfur turns from the bar, giving a sour look to Teel behind her back, and walks towards the two inebriated Demarians. Jaxx says, "I suggest that you arrange some sort of tangible proof for us. You must understand that we would be fools to give you our money blindly." Bishop smiles thinly. "The kid's condition is subject to change without notice, however." Bishop shrugs. "Mr. Jaxx, you'd be fools to withhold the money." LeBeau catches Bishop's movement out of the corner of his eye and passes his hand by his pistol as a warning Teel slowly sips brandy, gazing at the patrons haughtily, an odd look in her eye as the Vanguard officer walks in. Dawnfur shouts over the din of everyone's conversation. "Colonel LeBeau! A pleasure to see you again!" Bishop flinches at the mention of the name...LeBeau. LeBeau nods to DF "Pridemaser es good to see yu as well, an I see dat yu ar en bedder spirds dis e'ening den when we las med N'Sha-El tut-tuts lightly. "You're a smart man, Graeber. You have to give us credit for some brains. After all, this is..." Her eyes flicker to Bishop's face intently as her eyes gleam for a second. "A business arrangement." She glances over to LeBeau at the shout and smiles sweetly. Shaking his head, growling, Bishop snarls across the table at Sha: "Give me the money and be done with this." Dawnfur waves a mug towards the colonel, smiling and seemingly oblivious to what ever else is going on. Dawnfur shouts, perhaps louder than needed, "Of course, Colonel! There is a solution to every problem, you know!" N'Sha-El arches a brow. "My message said clearly, bring my son here and the money would change hands accordingly. You haven't kept your end of the bargain you know. Why should I?" She uncrosses her legs and recrosses them again with haughty, feline arrogance. Dawnfur hands the two mugs to the Demarians, who seem to be out of breath from their....'singing'.....and directs them back to their table. Bishop sighs, then stands. "A shame." LeBeau looks around as if looking over the room "Well dis es one o da few places dat I would tink dat yu would come to cheer up en, wit yer status an all Teel languidly rises from her seat. The Ungstiri man smiles faintly. "Any messages for the lad?" Dawnfur shouts again, "I believe the term 'Any port in a storm' fits in here, don't you agree colonel? Now come join me, I'll buy you a drink!" The two Demarians, fumbling to sit at the table, gulp down the contents of their mugs, still muttering bits of their performance. Seconds later, they are both unconscious. Dawnfur looks at the two Demarians, folds his arms, and smiles. LeBeau approaches the table where DF is at "Well yu know dat while 'm en uniform dat I hav to act en a cerdain way so wha e'er day serve here dat has da lease amound o acholal will do Jaxx says, "Only that he's loved." Dawnfur grins and winks at LeBeau. "Of course, Colonel...." He knocks one of the passed-out Demarians to the floor. "....please, please....have a seat....." Bishop nods, his eyes fixed coldly on Jaxx. "I'll tell him that before he gets a bullet in the brain." Teel slinks towards the shadowed table, sharing a quiet little smile with her fellow Ungstiri. Jaxx says, "If you kill the boy, Bishop, you're a greater fool than I'd taken you for." N'Sha-El's eyes fix on Bishop's face, that strange, disturbing smile still curving her lips. She rises herself. "Only that I'm sorry that he's been stuck so long with such an abject slimebag bastard." Her voice is sweet and soft as she raises it. "Colonel LeBeau, I'm so glad you're here. I've someone for you to meet." Dawnfur smiling, whisper to LeBeau. LeBeau chuckles as he sits and leans back in his chair kicking his feet up on the table and glancing over to the other group Dawnfur whispers to LeBeau. Bishop is about to respond to Jaxx, when Sha calls to LeBeau. He mutters to her, darkly, "He's dead." Then he begins walking toward the door. LeBeau glances over to Sha "Oh really, id es no dat often dat I ged to meed no friends who es id?" Dawnfur watches all this, a smile still plastered on his face......his eyes, though, are sharp..... N'Sha-El glances to Jaxx quietly. "Oh he is a fool," she says calmly, flicking a glance in Teel's direction and moving out of her chair, rather unhurriedly. "Would you please kindly stop that gentleman there who's walking out?" She gestures towards Bishop. "That's Mr. Bishop Garvin." Teel attempts to interpose herself between Bishop and the door. "Why you wanna leave, honey?" Dawnfur arches an eyebrow, his tails twitching. Bishop tugs the hand gripping the energy pistol from his coat pocket and aims it at Teel, keeping a few feet back from her. "Get out of my way." The sound of a plasma pistol charging fills the room and Lebeau now has his weapons drawn and pointed towards Bishop's back "Dat would no be a smard thig sir" Dawnfur nods to the bartender, mouthing something in Demarian. Bishop doesn't turn at the noise of the other weapon charging. "It would be less smart for this harlot to stand in my way." Jaxx smoothly draws a sleek, dangerous looking blaster from one of the larger pockets of his jumpsuit. He levels it at Bishop's back. "You've overplayed your hand, Graeber. Drop your weapon." LeBeau grins "Do yu realy tink dat yu can get yer shot off before me" Bishop keeps the weapon aimed at Teel. "Kill me, the boy dies. It's that simple." Jaxx says, "You've already made it clear that he dies regardless." Bishop shrugs. "We're reasonable men, yes?" Bishop chuckles. "In any case, kill me and you buy yourself more trouble than you can imagine." N'Sha-El's eyes narrow sharply, her knife already out from its sheath. In her left hand is her blaster and it is aimed, charged and ready for action. "Oh, there's other things besides killing that hurt far more..." she murmurs softly. She holds up the hand that has the knife, and between her fingers is the small black chip. "See this?" Teel's eyes are fright filled for a moment. But then she suddenly calms down. "I ain't movin." Dawnfur sits back in his chair, trying to appear relaxed. His eyes darting towards the door, watching... Bishop narrows his eyes, grimaces angrily and shouts at Teel: "MOVE YOUR ASS, WOMAN!" Teel growls back, "Hell no, you hoopy baby-fucker!" Jaxx says, with a broad smile. "If you wish to survive our latest encounter, Bishop...I think you'd best accept that your position of negotiation has changed dramatically. Tell us where the boy is and perhaps the house of cards will stand for a while longer. Bishop squeezes off a shot, jerking the gun aside just enough to send the blast into the doorway behind Teel. Bishop speaks in grave tones: "Move." Dawnfur's face is set stern. Standing up slowly, he straightens his vest. "That will be enough." Dawnfur walks slowly towards the bar, watching Bishop. "What is it that you want?" LeBeau slides his arm down and aim his weapon at the back of Bishop's leg and pulls off a round N'Sha-El's eyes are diamond-hard points of light. "That's right, she's a woman and you bloody treat her right you scum." She holds up the chip. "If you don't...well. I have news for you." Teel shrieks at the blast, but still does not move, though she is shuddering. "N-no." The blast strikes Bishop in the back of the leg, and he instinctively squeezes off a shot at Teel as he falls. Dawnfur rushes towards Bishop, trying to knock the weapon away. The blast from Bishop's weapon goes wild, striking Dawnfur instead. It knocks the Pridemaster to the ground, striking him in the arm. Dawnfur grunts, his eyes wide. Bishop is now wounded, lying on the floor. His gun has fallen out of reach. Bishop winces at the pain, grappling with his wounded leg. He snarls. "Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead. The boy is sooo dead." Dawnfur, hands shaking, touches gingerly at the wound in his arm, his eyes looking straight ahead at nothing. Jaxx levels his gun at Bishop's head, moving casually towards the fallen man. "No, I don't think so. You'll tell us the boy's location, I think." Glancing around desperately, Bishop sees the gun and reaches for it, crawling. LeBeau kicks the table sending his chair tumbling backward where he rolls and stride over to Bishop and places his foot on his back/Chest (depending on which way he is facing) and points his pistol at his "No dat was no a nice thing to do, perhaps yu should stay an answer some mo o da ladies question" Bishop grunts as the foot comes down on his back. "TEEL!" Sha leaps forward, knife in hand, her eyes blazing. "Dammit you bastard if you've hurt Teel..." A glance to LeBeau. "Get his gun!" she snaps as she reaches the fallen man. Her hand flies out in a punch that sends her knife hilt hard against Bishop's jaw. "Game is over you bloody bastard..." she snarls. Jaxx levels his blaster at Bishop's own gun, squeezing off a shot. The blast from Jaxx's gun strikes the Ungstiri's gun and sets it sparking and spinning off into a far corner. Dawnfur reaches over with his good arm....towards a drink that's been spilled from one of the tables..... Bishop hisses, blood dripping from his bludgeoned jaw. "It's over, all right." Jaxx continues walking at a casual pace towards Bishop. "Steady, love. Let's have a little chat with Mr. Graeber." LeBeau bends down driving his foot into Bishop's back "Now I tink dat yu should tell dem wha day wan, I hav seen dem upsed an id no predie, an yu do no whan to piss me off eider" Teel shivers, still standing in the doorway. She then haltingly walks over to the spot where Bishop's gun finally landed, picking the gun up. Jaxx says, "Ease off, Colonel. If you break his spine, I won't get the information that I want." Dawnfur picks up the near-empty mug, hands still shaking, and swallows whatever was left in it. His eyes watching... Jaxx returns his blaster to the pocket from whence it came. He kneels down beside the fallen Bishop. "You know," he says softly, "you had absolutely no reason to kill Vechkov." N'Sha-El grabs a handful of the fallen Bishop's hair and jerks his head up, looking into his eyes, her face cold. "You answer or else..." she purrs softly, each word dripping with venom. She waits till Jaxx strides up before releasing the man's head. "Go to it love." She rises, looking towards Teel. "You ok, Teel?" LeBeau looks to Jaxx "Well if I break hes back he can still talk" Bishop rolls his eyes up toward Jaxx, grunting. "Made a point, didn't it?" Jaxx's eyes narrow, slightly. His hand trails to Bishop's leg, thumb pressing rather firmly into the still-bleeding would there. "Yes. It made your point exactly." Bishop can't help wincing and groaning at the intrusion of thumb into wound. Dawnfur tries to pull himself up, grabbing a nearby chair. Jaxx places a hand to the side of the man's face, saying softly. "Yes, I think we understand each other exactly. Tell me where the boy is." He relents a bit of the pressure from the digging thumb. Bishop spits on Jaxx's hand. Teel has many bleeding cuts across the right side of her face and neck. Her eyes are wide with shock. And she is carrying a gun. "I'm...fine," she whispers. Dawnfur climbs into the chair, swaying slightly, then grabs a drink from the table next to it. Jaxx responds with a smile, twisting his thumb in the open wound, driving at the muscle and nerve exposed there. With an agonized rasp, Bishop clenches his teeth and snarls: "For...get...it!" LeBeau kneels down and bounces Bishop's head off the floor "Wha was dat I di no hear dat righ?" Jaxx says, "It's over, Graeber. We have all the information we need. Make this easier on yourself." N'Sha-El backs away, her eyes keeping track of what's going on with the three men. Until she reaches Teel. One look at Teel's face and her eyes blaze with a fury rarely seen. "Bastard..." she snarls. "Gods I'm sorry Teel...dammit..." At Bishop's words she swivels her head towards LeBeau. "Jet. Ask him what happened to Rene LeBeau, your uncle." Her words icy cold. Bishop tries to snap his head around at Sha. "What the hell do you know about anything?" Dawnfur, breathing hard, interrupts, "We do.....have.....most excellent......mines here......on Demarian......for him.......to work at...." LeBeau looks down to Bishop "So wha happened to my uncle, an for yer sake dis had bedder hav a good ending" Jaxx says, "We know everything, Graeber. We know that Thomas VanMahr was not the body found with his wife...It's over." He drives the thumb in again, mercilessly. "Please. Just tell me what I want to know."" Bishop laughs, but it sounds forced and pained. "Sounds like you know everything you need to know." Jaxx says, "The only missing piece is the location of the boy. Reveal it, and things will be far more...Merciful." Dawnfur trails off, talking more to himself than anyone else. "The sun.....the sand......heat.......if you're lucky.......you won't even remember your name......" Bishop rolls his eyes. "Oh, yeah, I bet, Jaxx. I bet." N'Sha-El reaches over to touch Teel's shoulder gently. "I'll patch those up for you when we get on the Pride hun..." she says softly, voice vibrant with concern and so at odds with the killing look in her face. "I'm so..so..sorry." One glance at Dawnfur and she snaps a look towards the bartender. "Have you any medical supplies?" Sharply. LeBeau stands back up full posture driving his heel into Bishop's back "I wan to here from yu wha happened" Jaxx sighs, gripping the flesh of the wound with his forefinger in addition to the thumb, pulling upwards sharply. Dawnfur looks down disgustedly at one of the Demarians passed out by his feet....and kicks him..... Dawnfur says, "Sr'Kot....Do'....Frenh......" Teel sways slightly, gazing around with dilated eyes. "Okay...Sha...did I do good?" She clutches the gun like a doll. Yowling in agony at the twin barbs of pain coming from Jaxx and LeBeau, Bishop blacks out for a moment, his head clunking on the floor. Jaxx says, softly. "Love, fetch me some cold water." LeBeau looks to Jaxx "Leds pud him up en a chair" Jaxx shakes his head. "No. The floor is so much more appropriate." N'Sha-El's lips tighten as Teel sways. A glance back to Jaxx and she nods curtly. One of the waitresses, wide-eyed and scared, hastily grabs a glass of water off one of her discarded trays and shoves it at Sha, trembling violently. The young navigator snatches it up, sets one arm around Teel and moves to hand Jaxx the required item. "Go for it love. No mercy." Jaxx accepts the glass in his free hand, splashing it in Bishop's face. Dawnfur closes his eyes and shakes his head, trying to clear his vision a bit more. LeBeau gives a fake sad look "Den how am I supposed to smack hem around if he stays on da floor?" Bishop awakens with a start, thrashing briefly and burbling as water drips off his face and onto the floor. Jaxx smiles broadly, peering at Bishop. "Alas, it's not just a bad dream. You see, Vechkov was my friend. I keep few friends, Graeber. Tell me what I want to know and things will go much better for you. LeBeau looks down as his foot slides off the thrashing man "Oh we god a live on here" N'Sha-El sheathes her blaster and puts her other arm around Teel, drawing the shell-shocked Ungstiri into a tight hug. "Hun, you did more than good..." she murmurs softly. "You're the best." Teel leans on Sha's supporting arm. "Thanks. That's feels better." Bishop squints at Jaxx. "Oh, yeah? You think so? Listen, freak, you may be some big shot among those loser Mystics, but you don't mean jack shit to me - or the people I answer to. I'll be about as worthless if I say another word. So, spare me how concerned you are about going easy on me, yes?" Teel murmurs, "Am I a sister now?" Jaxx says, "Ahhh, Graeber. You would've done well to do more research." The bartender moves from his position behind the bar towards the wounded Dawnfur, bearing the requisite medical supplies of bandage and antiseptic. With shaking paws he begins to try and bandage up the wound as best he can, murmuring rapidly in frightened Demarian. LeBeau looks to Jaxx "Do'n yu Mystics hav someting aboud non violence" he grins evily Jaxx pulls teasingly at the wound, smiling. Dawnfur nods down towards his near-useless, injured right arm, the wound barely above the elbow, trying to wave the bartender away with his other arm. "What, this?.....heh.....Don't worry about it......Another drink, though......" Jaxx says, "Do we? Hrm. Ah well...Too late now." Bishop winces at the tugging at his wound. Dawnfur winces, shouting something in Demarian as the bartender gets a little sloppy. N'Sha-El tightens her hold on Teel. "Yeh. Sis. You're family. You're /my/ family." She looks over towards Bishop. "You made a bad mistake Graeber..." she hisses. "Touch my family...you're dead." Bishop grunts, then shakes his head. "You're the one who made the mistake, you crazy woman." LeBeau continues the sarcastic conversation "Well if yu do no whan to soil dat runle den if yu know mind I tink dat I can take id from here yu jus ask da questions 'll ged da answers" The bartender almost drops the roll of bandages in fright at the yell. He answers timidly, resuming his work and trying to be as gentle as possible. Jaxx says, "You're already useless, Graeber. Don't you realize that?" Jaxx says, "The only useful piece of you is that information...And you're going to give it to me, sooner or later." Bishop laughs painfully. "Yeah, as useless as anything I tell you about that kid." Jaxx runs his finger along the inner rim of the wound. "If it's so useless, do share it. Surely there's no harm." Dawnfur, arm now bandaged, pushes the bartender away violently, seething and spitting out words in his native tongue that sound very far from pleasant. Bishop grimaces, clenching his teeth, and then waits for the pain to relent. "He's with VanMahr!" N'Sha-El's lips curve in a smile that's about as Mephistophelian as any Renaissance painting of his Satanic majesty himself. "Hot iron can do wonders to wounds like that..." she murmurs flippantly, gently taking the gun from Teel. At this, her breath catches sharply. "Thomas VanMahr, right?" she demands, poised to spring. Jaxx says, "Ahh. As easy as that, is it? Why does VanMahr seek to torment his son so?" Dawnfur walks carefully to the bar, right arm still dangling at his side, grabbing a bottle with his good one. Bishop laughs bitterly. "You know why." The bartender scuttles away, cringing, ducking back behind the bar and watching the Pridemaster very nervously. He tries hard not to watch what's going on with the humans. Jaxx says, "I want to hear it in your words. Explain it to the nice people." Jaxx says, "No more secrets, Graeber." Those words manage to sink through Teel's shock. "What's VanMahr's dad doin, Sha?" Bishop grunts, muttering something unintelligible at the floor. Jaxx says, "Ah, louder. I don't think the floor cares so much." Bishop shouts: "Thomas VanMahr is Fagin. THERE! How ya like me now, freak?" Dawnfur leans against the bar, bottle still unopened in his hand, watching the humans carefully. N'Sha-El's back is rigid. "Just like we thought love..." she says softly, then turns to Teel. "Just like he said Teel...Thomas VanMahr wasn't dead when he was supposed to have been." LeBeau looks to Jaxx as if asking permission for something Dawnfur says almost off-handedly. "Killing is still an offense on Demaria..... Dawnfur glares at the other Demarians in the room, daring any one of them to challenge what he just said. Jaxx nods, smiling. "Very good, very good. Always nice to hear a secondary confirmation." He digs the thumb, mercilessly, into the wound for a few seconds longer, rooting about. He then says, softly. "You should have taken more care. Killing Vechkov was a grave mistake." Bishop howls in agony. N'Sha-El gently settles Teel down on a chair that she kicks out from one of the tables. "Oh don't worry Pridemaster...we're not going to kill him just yet. I've still got to settle a score with him about my son." Her eyes gleam. "Don't take too many pieces of him love..." she says casually. "Leave some for me." With a thud, Bishop again passes out. Jaxx removes the thumb, giving the leg a gentle pat before rising. "Thank you, Graeber. You've been most helpful." LeBeau looks up as Bishop fall unconscious again "Wha es all dis aboud my uncle, yu keep pudding hem oud before he can tell me?" Jaxx turns to face LeBeau. "No need. Sha knows the truth herself. Do tell him, love." He moves to the bar, looking to the bartender. "A glass of water, please." Dawnfur nods, seeming to study everything in the room but the group. "As that may, I believe security will be here soon, if the bartender did as he should.....whether you all wish to still be here then or not is another matter.......As for me....." He shrugs. "....I have been known to drink a lot and see strange things.......Nothing out of the ordinary......" Teel sits down quietly. She puts her hands to her face, then gasps as the right hand comes away bloody. N'Sha-El's lips curve in a dangerously easy smile. "Your uncle was killed on an investigation into two Consortium agents who were as bloody dirty as the ass-end of a stray mangy dog. He knew too much. Bill Counsell and Javier Hastings were their names." She still keeps an arm around Teel. Dawnfur looks a little confused, trying to translate some of the terms that were just used. LeBeau looks to Sha a small fire seems to ignite in his eyes "An I suppose dis piece o slime killed hem" Jaxx accepts a glass of water from the bartender, plucking a napkin from the bartop. He dips the latter in the former, and begins gently wiping the blood from his hand. He addresses Dawnfur. "The man on the floor is Graeber Brenhault. He's a traitor to the Consortium, and the warrants for his arrest are most current." Bishop groans and begins to regain consciousness N'Sha-El tosses her braid lightly. "There aren't that many details, but I'm sure he knows a lot about it, even if he didn't kill him himself, Jet. Counsell and Hastings are dead now." Her lips tighten in a thin smile. "Yes, the warrants on him are still current. I'm sure a lot of people will be happy to see him in the Consortium." Dawnfur takes a deep breath. "My my.......Mr. Brenhault? Do you know what Demarians do to traitors?" Bishop glares groggily at Dawnfur. "Call them lord and master?" Dawnfur looks to LeBeau and Jaxx. "Could you please lift him up for me, sirs?" LeBeau grabs Bishop by the back of his cloths and half drags him and half throws him into a nearby wall "Ok slime ball es my turn to hav some fun, wha do yu know aboud my uncle" Jaxx smiles broadly, revealing a great many white teeth. "I'm sure it'll be most agreeable." He then turns to LeBeau. "Colonel, a word?" He places the napkin in the glass, hand apparently cleaned to his satisfaction. Bishop grunts as he strikes the wall, wincing. Jaxx seems inclined to ignore LeBeau's obvious physical preoccupation. Bishop chuckling, blood trickling from his mouth, jaw and leg, he says, "He got crisped." Jaxx says, "Colonel...Please don't do him any mortal injury. I think the Demarians have that well in hand." LeBeau lets out a low human growl and raises a knee into Bishop's head "Dat was no da righd answer" OOF! The Ungstiri's head slams back hard into the wall and blood spills in rivulets from a burst lip. He sags toward the floor, so much dead weight, unconscious again. N'Sha-El sheathes her knife, unzipping her utility pouch to drag out some rudimentary clean linen strips from some compartment. This she begins to apply to Teel's numerous cuts, cleaning them with a gentleness at odds with her former savagery. "You ain't gonna be marked up, hun...I'd have had to hurt him if he'd done that." She glances up for a moment at LeBeau. "Have fun, just don't off him just yet. Whoops." She follows the sagging body with a shrug. Dawnfur motions towards the door with the unopened bottle in his hand. "I will be returning with security in a few moments....." He glares at the bartender."....and hopefully one of them is a more proficient medic." Jaxx nods slightly. "Of course. I am in no hurry to leave." He moves to Sha, leaning over to whisper to her. LeBeau looks down like a man possessed and lifts Bishops body turning it to face him and just seems to wait for him to regain consciousness. Dawnfur pauses at the door, seeming to study the bottle in his hand. "Oh, Colonel? Wait one second, if you would......" Teel startles a bit, wincing as her cuts are cleaned. "Aw, I got scars everywhere else. It's just my face, Sha-ow!" Dawnfur walks slowly back towards Bishop, coming between the colonel and him, waiting for the man to regain consciousness. Bishop shakes his head, lips swelling obscenely. He looks into the angry eyes of Colonel LeBeau. He rasps, "Extra...crispy." Dawnfur smashes the bottle down on Bishop's head. N'Sha-El glances up to Jaxx and nods quietly. "Come on Teel..." she murmurs. "We gotta go, security's coming." She helps the Ungstiri female to her feet. Bishop sags, bleeding and unconscious Dawnfur looks around innocently, then winks at LeBeau. "I couldn't figure out how I was going to open this stupid bottle...." LeBeau drops Bishops at the same time raising his knee to his groin before dropping the limp body "Dat es jus a message, I be back for more ladder" Teel stands up, her first steps a little unsure, but steady after that. "Okay." Bishop doesn't seem to notice the agony in his groin, and perhaps that is best for him. Jaxx says, "Colonel...If I might have a word?" Dawnfur walks towards the door, swaying slightly. Dawnfur heads into Sewer Access . Dawnfur has left. N'Sha-El keeps her arm around Teel as she moves towards the door. "I'll see you in a bit love..." she calls over her shoulder quietly. "Jet...thanks." And out she goes. Bleeding from wounds to his head, leg and face, Bishop stirs. LeBeau looks to Jaxx as if to answer but the emotion in his eyes give me a soft red glow in the light but he says nothing Sewer Access Brackish effluent, its stench thick and oppressive, gurgles past in the underground channel that feeds Alhira's sewage into the treatment facility outside town. The sloped tunnel walls end at ledges that are about three feet wide. Electronic lamps glow, lighting the way to a rough concrete bridge over the channel to a rowdy sounding tavern. A set of slick rock steps lead up to the clothiers shop's secret trapdoor. An iron door facing the bridge and tavern has a swinging shingle sign dangling above it, advertising a weapons shop. Contents: Pridemaster Dawnfur Dawnfur leans against a wall, eyes closed. N'Sha-El still has one arm around Teel, heading in the direction of Alrathir Road. "Thanks Pridemaster..." she murmurs. Dawnfur opens his eyes, looking up. "Hmm? Oh...that....." He shrugs, smiling. " Think nothing of it.....but.....one thing, if you would......" Teel abashedly says, "Yeah, thanks. I coulda...oh my God, I coulda died." N'Sha-El pauses a moment. "Yeh, sure..." Yama arrives from Buttons and String Clothiers . Yama has arrived. Yama rushes in the room, accompanied by various highly-armed Demarian security officials. Yama looks at Sha and Teel. "It figures you two'd be in the midst of trouble." He then runs to Dawnfur's side, looking aghast. Dawnfur tries to compose himself, straightening his vest, he looks Teel in the eyes. "You will have to introduce me to your friend.....she is quite an......'interesting person', I am sure......." Yama says, "Are you alright, Pridemaster?" Dawnfur frowns at the security. "These......these two are just innocent bystanders." He looks down at the wound just above his right elbow. "I....I will live......" N'Sha-El's eyes narrow at Yama's words, then return their intense gaze to Dawnfur. "Of course..." she murmurs with a smile. "This is my sister Teel." As she moves towards the road. Teel murmurs, "...and the horse you rode in on, Yama." She looks the Pridemaster in the face. "I'm Teel McGrath. Nice ta meetcha." Yama grabs one of the closest security guards, who looks irritated at being accosted by a human. "Attend to the pridemaster's wounds, now. Thats' a slipshod medical job, get decent bandaging for him." Yama studies Teel and Sha, curiously. Dawnfur tries his best to flourish a bow, wincing only slightly. "A pleasure, Miss Teel McGrath....perhaps when circumstances prove more pleasant......." He winces at the medic's attention. Yama rubs his chin. "Have you found Kip yet?" Dawnfur's ears prick up. Yama hovers by the Pridemaster, not sure about the length of his damaging. N'Sha-El holds her head high and strides out, arm around Teel. "I'll bring her to visit Pridemaster..." she murmurs, then flashes a dazzling smile over her shoulder at Yama. "Just about." And off she's gone. Yama sighs. Dawnfur says, "Nevermind about them.....there...in the bar......" Yama says, "Bye, Teel." Teel follows. Sha helps Teel through the streets; a few minutes later they emerge aboard the: Access Corridor Bulkheads of polished black metal hem in this corridor, mirror-like in their sheen. The lock opens to port, the silvery tongue of the gangway extending from there. Nearly imperceptible in the black face of the bulkheads are two doors, one port, one starboard. Careful inspection reveals a handprint-scanner beside each. The foresection of the ship opens into what is obviously a cockpit, the corridor opening gradually into it. To aft, the corridor narrows considerable. Teel mutters, "What a moron." N'Sha-El exhales softly. "He's dead..." she says bluntly, leading the way into the bunk module. "C'mon in...the first aid stuff is in here." Bunk Module Obviously the quarters for the ships crew, 8 hammocks are located here, though only 2 show obvious signs of occupation. Attached to the floor at the head of each hammock is a small footlocker. In the port-aft corner, a peculiar tangle of wires that resembles nothing so much as a bird's nest is located. In the aft-side wall, a door is set, beside it a handprint scanner.The air here is pleasantly warm to most species, the light soft with a slightly yellow tint. The vibration of the ship's port drive thrums through the aft wall. Contents: Citizen Teel Teel stumbles into the module. "Actually, I was talkin bout Yama. I know Bishop, or Graeber, or whatever he's called is dead. Only question is who gets ta kill im." N'Sha-El sits Teel down on one of the bunks, scrambling for a first aid kit set into the wall beside it. "The Consortium's going to get first dibs. He's their agent after all. And he killed Jet's uncle." She yanks out some medical supplies. Teel plops down on the bunk, all of the ladylike demeanor when she entered the tavern gone. "Yeah. But we still haven't found Kip." N'Sha-El draws a deep breath as she empties some disinfectant over a swatch of cotton and begins to sponge off Teel's numerous scrapes and wounds. "Tomin Kora," she says decidedly. "I think that's where he is." Teel winces. "In Fagin's place." N'Sha-El smiles, rather wryly. "Yeh...maybe. I don't know for sure. But it seems likely enough. This is gonna hurt some..." as she swabs at Teel's neck. Teel grimaces in pain, which opens some of the cuts on her face. "That Pridemaster guy...he knew what was up, didn't he?" N'Sha-El wrinkles her nose a little as she works. "He may not, but he sure will find out if he views that chip I gave Jaxx." Teel sighs. "It's like a hoopin spy vid." N'Sha-El nods with a faint chuckle. "It is...There." She finishes the last of the cleaning and tosses the swab away. "Better?" Teel nods. "Yeah. Just don't make me laugh." She lies back on the bunk. N'Sha-El smiles and moves to clean up the medical supplies. "Lay still, and rest up. Damn, you were one brave gal there Teel. Thank you." She leans and kisses the Ungstiri girl's forehead. Teel murmurs, "Couldn't let im get away...you got that gun of his?" Her eyes close. N'Sha-El nods. "Yeh I do..." she murmurs, drawing the covers over the girl gently. "Shhhh. Go to sleep hun...We'll be back in Tomin Kora before you know it." Teel drifts off the sleep, her last words, "Good. I want it..." N'Sha-El smooths Teel's hair from her forehead. "You got it gal..." Jaxx arrives from Access Corridor . Jaxx has arrived. Teel sleeps soundly on a bunk, her cuts and scratches cleaned. The door 'sssskt's open, and Jaxx steps into the bunk area. He's smiling. His medallion of office is tugged out, gleaming in the dim light of the area from where it lies against his chest. N'Sha-El is drawing a second set of covers over Teel, just as Jaxx comes in. She turns, eyes softening. "How'd it go love?" she asks quietly, turning down the edge of the covers before moving towards him, mindful of the sleeping girl. Jaxx says, "The Vanguard will strike at Fagin's Palace soon." N'Sha-El draws her breath. "Kip?" Her voice tight. Jaxx says, "He is a priority. They will do everything they can to assure that he survives...Hence the need for a hasty strike." N'Sha-El bites her lip. "Yeh...damn. I can't go can I?" she says, wistfully. "I'd have liked..to be there to get my boy. Men don't know how to take care of kids." Jaxx shakes his head. "No. This is a military matter...By involving ourselves, we would risk our lives, the lives of the good fighting men, and Kip's life. N'Sha-El's shoulders droop for a moment. "Yeh. You're right..." She looks desperately worried still. Teel moves a bit under the covers, then begins to snore lightly. Jaxx places a hand on each of her shoulders. "We've done our best for him. We must now rely on others to finish what we have begun." He purses his lips slightly. "I am sorry that you had to see that." N'Sha-El chuckles. "Don't worry," she reassures him. "I've seen worse...and done worse." She places a sleek blaster onto a nearby rack - Bishop's, from the looks of it, since hers is still holstered. "He hurt my family. My sis. He deserved what he got." Jaxx says, softly, "If he had not told me what I wanted to know, it would have gotten far worse." N'Sha-El glances at Teel. "She's a brave gal. If he'd hurt her....I'd have had to hurt him bad. As it is, he took my boy. He's dead." Calmly. Jaxx says, "The Demarian punishment for treason should satisfy you, I think. Their methods remain pleasantly brutal." Jaxx says, "They remove the claws...Or fingernails and toenails. Yank them out. Then they slowly peel two strips of flesh from the back. Lastly, they're placed in the mines, where they suffer the heat until they gasp their last." N'Sha-El's little hiss of satisfaction would make even Vampire blink at her viciousness. "Niiiice...." she murmurs. "I wish I was the one doing it. It would be even more satisfying." Jaxx says, "It's not an option, love. Take satisfaction in having brought him down." N'Sha-El smiles faintly. "Yeh...I know. Still." She glances over to Teel again. Jaxx yawns abruptly. "I am weary. Shall we sleep?" N'Sha-El nods slowly. "Sure love..." she says with a faint smile. "Long day." She reaches her hand out for Jaxx's. Jaxx accepts the hand in his own. "Yes. A long day..." He smiles rather savagely. "But a satisfying one." N'Sha-El's grin is exultant and not a little disturbing. "Hell yeh," she agrees. "Mmmm." Jaxx growls softly, winking, and leads Sha off to his cabin. Perhaps his intentions are less about sleep than he'd at first implied. N'Sha-El gives a rather Demarian purr and follows, yanking her braid loose. "I gotta teach you how to scalp a person next..." Jaxx says, "If I'd scalped him, he would've bled to death. That would've made it harder to interrogate him for secrets about Fagin's palace..."" The cabin door slides shut behind the two. Category:Arc II logs